


Eternal Angel

by RedxLipstick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Art Student Katsuki Yuuri, Artist Katsuki Yuuri, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Professor Victor Nikiforov, Regency, Regency elements/mentions, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Teacher Victor Nikiforov, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Wedding Night, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxLipstick/pseuds/RedxLipstick
Summary: When Art Professor Victor Nikiforov shows up in Yuuri's class, Yuuri has no idea what to think. Everyone else in the class seems to have...altered memories? Yuuri has no idea what's going on, but he cannot look away from this beautiful man. He's been painting this man from his dreams for months now, he looks like an angel. Victor Nikiforov cannot be real. But if he's a delusion Yuuri's mind created, Yuuri isn't sure he can regret it.





	1. Part I: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading! This is un-beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors.
> 
> I do not own Yuri On Ice-I just like to skate around in their world from time to time.
> 
> Soundtrack for Eternal Angel: 
> 
> Act 2: The Blood and the Life Eternal by Neverending White Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets Professor Victor Nikiforov whom everyone else in his class already seems to know.

  _“Y-You’re so beautiful...y-you’re like-like art that’s come alive, like, a-an angel stepped out out from a chapel ceiling.”_

_“Oh? And what do you know of art, my dear?”_

_“I-I’m an artist, I p-paint. A-And I wanna paint you. Every day for the rest of my life. I wanna paint you so bad.”_

_“I used to be a painter too, my darling, a long time ago.”_

_“T-Then I wish, I wish you’d be my art teacher! Teach me to paint beautiful angels like you!”_

_“Oh, I’m hardly an angel, my darling...”_

*~~~*

Yuuri woke frustrated, again, in a cold sweat, feeling like he had run a marathon in his sleep, just trying so hard to hold on to...he didn’t know who. Someone. The man with the silver, angel’s hair and the blue rose pinned to his suit jacket lapel. 

That man-the angelic man who had plagued Yuuri’s dreams and had become the subject of all his paintings for months now, ever since returning from his summer trip to Europe, studying art across the globe with his advanced life painting class in college. 

It was Halloween today and he brushed away his frustrated tears before getting up to get ready for his late night painting class. He had come home from his part-time job and had taken a nap before his class tonight. Phichit, his roommate, would likely be at a Halloween party, but Yuuri wasn’t one to skip class, even for a holiday. 

He got ready quickly and grabbed his portfolio case on his way out the door. He made his way from the tiny apartment he shared with Phichit all the way to the college campus on a bicycle, which he strapped his portfolio case and his bag of various art supplies to precariously with the use of a bungee cord and an old, rusted metal frame rigged to the back bumper of the bicycle. 

As he shuffled into the classroom, his usual greeting to Professor Cialdini died on his tongue when he looked up from his table to see piercing, ice-blue eyes watching him. 

“Hello, Professor Nikiforov!”

“Hello, Mister Bin!" The angelic man greeted Yuuri's fellow student cheerfully. 

"What happened to Professor Cialdini?" Yuuri quickly whispered to Cao as he sat at the table next to Yuuri. 

Cao frowned, "What are you talking about, Yuuri?"

"Professor Cialdini? Where is he? Is he sick or something?"

"Um...last I saw him he was fine? I-I'm sure he's teaching his landscape watercolor painting class right now, across the hall?"

Yuuri studied Cao's face, the younger student was frowning, looking confused. He turned back to his table to start unpacking his supplies. Yuuri looked around the classroom, none of the other students seemed confused, and they all seemed to know who this Professor Nikiforov was, greeting him companionably as they entered the classroom.

And...things looked different, around the classroom. This studio and classroom had belonged to Professor Cialdini, or, belonged to him as much as a studio and classroom on a public college campus could belong to a certain Professor. It had been decorated with broad, landscape paintings of Professor Cialdini's home country, Italy. There had also been all sorts of colorful, Venetian masks hanging on the walls, and even carved alabaster knickknacks around on the shelves from Volterra. Now...as Yuuri looked around, the classroom was unrecognizable. 

The classroom and studio area were decorated with huge, iron and wood crosses, and old, lead mirrors in ornate, sterling frames all over the walls. From the ceiling, over the center of the studio area, was hanging a large, intricate chandelier, glittering with crystals, set in sterling silver. And, oddly enough, sprinkled from the ceiling over the portion of the classroom where the student's work tables were positioned, were small, hanging ornaments that appeared to be made of silver eating utensils, forks, spoons, and butter knives, and even the odd gravy dish and large serving spoon appeared in these ornaments, gleaming as if freshly polished.

Yuuri sat down in his chair, heavily. His head felt like it was spinning. Had he walked into the wrong class? He didn't think he had? This was the right room, in the right building, and all of the students in the classroom currently setting up easels and mixing paint on their pallets were familiar to him. Cao had been confused with his questions about Professor Cialdini.

Was he having some sort of mental break? He had been anxious from the start of the semester, sure, it was, after all, the start of his final year in college. He had no idea. He...he needed to sit down.

Yuuri sat heavily in his chair, feeling very dazed, and not just a little faint.

"Mr. Katsuki, are you quite well?"

Yuuri jumped and turned to the beautiful man who had come up to speak to him. He was so gorgeous it was unreal. He looked like...like an angel. He looked like the man Yuuri had been painting for months now.

Yuuri heard a ringing in his ears and thought he might pass out right then, but the man touched Yuuri's hand where it was resting on the table in front of him and brought Yuuri back to focus-the man's touch was like ice, it felt like he was actually touching a block of ice.

"W-What? I'm sorry..." Yuuri mumbled.

It looked like the other students around them were ignoring Yuuri and the Professor, like they couldn't see or hear them-how odd, just like everything else that was happening. And it was...silent. He could hear himself breath, he could hear his heart beating, he could hear...

"I said, are you quite well, Mr. Katsuki? Do you need medical attention, my dear? You look pale, rather like you may be on the verge of a fainting spell."

Yuuri withdrew his hand from the frigid touch and blinked at the gorgeous man in front of him, murmuring a quiet, "I-I'm alright, Professor...?"

"Nikiforov, it's Professor Nikiforov. But you may call me Victor, my dearest."

"O-Of course, t-thank you Profes-I mean-Victor."

Yuuri felt like the heat of his blush would cause steam to rise between them, if Victor's icy temperature continued radiating out from his body so near to Yuuri's like that. Victor felt like he was freezing but Yuuri felt like he was burning, from his head to his toes, he felt waves of fire licking through him just from the simple, cold touch on his hand and the pressing presence of Victor's gaze, his words, and the easy way terms of endearment seemed to roll from the man's tongue, directed to the stuttering, blushing mess that was Yuuri. 

The man brushed his cold fingers against Yuuri's hand once more before striding back towards the open studio area in the front of the room, and as he walked, it was like a spell had ended, and suddenly the chattering in the room became louder like a volume dial moving up on a radio. Students called greetings to each other and talked about their Halloween plans. Some of them were even in costumes, now that Yuuri was noticing. 

Was Professor Nikiforov, Victor, was Victor wearing a costume? Was that why his long, silver hair was piled into a low, messy knot at the base of his head where a large, blue rose was tucked? He was wearing head-to-toe black, he had on a black turtleneck, black pants, black shoes, and now that Yuuri was looking, he noticed the man was even wearing black gloves on both hands. The only splash of color to Victor's entire appearance was the blue rose in his hair. 

How had his touch felt so cold through a glove?

How was a human man so heartrendingly beautiful?

It was...painful...to look at him for too long. So Yuuri turned his gaze away. 

He clumsily started setting up his own art materials while Victor began discussing a technique they'd be trying tonight with oil paints. 

He wanted to walk across the hallway and see if Professor Cialdini was teaching over there. 

He wanted to go back to his shared apartment and talk to Phichit to tell him what had happened. 

He wanted...maybe he needed to see a doctor? Was he going crazy?

Victor paused in his lecturing to demonstrate something on the canvas set up in the front of the room and as he turned his back to the class Yuuri felt heat lick up his collar to his ears, heating his face in a furious blush once more...the man was too, too beautiful, it was painful. 

Well...if crazy had brought Professor Victor Nikiforov into his life...then maybe he didn't want to be sane. 


	2. Part II: The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor take a moonlight stroll through the park on campus and Yuuri finds himself being courted.

Somehow, perhaps because of divine intervention, Yuuri made it through the art class with little embarrassment or further fumbling. Victor would come to check on his work and hover around Yuuri for several minutes; and oddly, when this happened, it was like nobody else in the room could see or hear them, and all other sounds were blanketed out and muffled. Yuuri tried to keep focus on his painting; but the man that had been sitting as a model for them the week before, whom they each had several angled pictures of now, had short, brown hair and tanned skin, he had been short and solidly built.  

The man Yuuri was currently painting looked nothing like this. The man Yuuri was painting had long, silver hair that draped down his shoulders like a silver waterfall. This man was tall, thin, and toned, with skin as pale as moonlight and eyes as blue as a clear, Winter sky. He was an angel, wreathed in icy crystals, with a halo of blue roses. Yuuri was painting his art professor, Victor Nikiforov.  

Victor Nikiforov was the man Yuuri had been dreaming of and painting for months now.  

Every time Victor's cold fingers, even through his gloves, brushed Yuuri's shoulder, his hands, his elbow, Yuuri felt a shiver work through him; it was like being hot and cold all over at once. Victor didn't comment on Yuuri's choice of painting subject, he just smiled a secret smile and gave Yuuri small tips regarding lighting, shadow work, and brush choices.  

When the class ended, everyone packed up and left quickly, and Yuuri was left alone in the room with Victor. He packed up his belongings and moved to stand and leave but as he turned, Victor was suddenly in front of him, meeting his eyes, mouths so close their lips might have touched with the slightest nudge forward.  

Yuuri froze, his anxiety crashing over him, there was a reason he had never dated anyone before, he always choked up and froze in anxiety like this whenever he was faced with someone he was attracted to. Let alone this man, this beautiful, angelic man he had been inexplicably dreaming of for months now, who had suddenly arrived into Yuuri's life under the oddest of circumstances, that Yuuri still wasn't entirely sure about-maybe he really was going crazy.  

"My darling, are you alright?" Victor breathed into the space between them, while softly and ever so gently tracing his fingers down the side of Yuuri's face.  

Yuuri couldn't think, couldn't process, all he noticed was that when Victor spoke he felt a chill breeze brush his lips, and it smelled like Cardamom? Cinnamon? Cloves? He thought he might pass out, he felt really hot, like heat was flashing through him, and rather dizzy, and Victor gently grasped his elbow, "Come my dearest, I will escort you to your residence, you seem unwell." 

Victor easily grabbed all of Yuuri's belongings in one, gloved hand and placed his other hand at the small of Yuuri's back, guiding him. Yuuri thought his teeth might start to chatter even though his fingers and toes felt prickly and warm, and where Victor's hand continued to rest on his lower back through his glove and Yuuri's clothes, his skin started to feel like it had been dunked into a warm bath with the occasional ice cube brushing against his flesh.  

Yuuri didn't ask how Victor seemed to know exactly where he lived. He didn't think to ask about his bicycle, left behind on campus. Victor escorted him to the doorstep of his apartment building, leaned close, and whispered next to Yuuri's ear, "Have sweet dreams, my dearest. 

Yuuri shivered as a cold breeze worked its way through his body from the whisper and when he opened his eyes, Victor was gone. He went inside and fell straight to sleep, not even waking when Phichit came home in the middle of the night, loudly drunk.  

*~~~* 

The next morning, Yuuri was somehow not surprised to see his bicycle had magically appeared outside the apartment building, near to the door. There was a blue rose tied to the handlebar with a crimson ribbon. Apparently, this was his life now. It was like he had stepped into one of those young adult supernatural romances Phichit loved to read and bother Yuuri to read too.  

He didn't see Victor anywhere on the campus that day, and couldn't decide if he was worried that he might have made Victor up like some perfect hallucination of his recent dreams, or if he was anxious because he missed the man's presence. His painting class happened three nights out of the week and tonight was not one of the nights class was scheduled.  

Yuuri resolved to keep himself busy to not think about how much time was left until his painting class the following night, until he might get to see Victor again, and maybe have enough presence of mind to ask him some questions this time. He found himself reading late into the night in bed, before taking a walk to the campus coffee shop which was open 24/7. He thought some fresh air might be good for him, might help him clear his mind, so that every name in his book didn't turn into 'Victor' and every character depiction in his head didn't look like they had silver hair and crystal, blue eyes.  

As he was leaving the small shop, warming his hands with a cup of warm, black tea, he felt a cool breeze ruffling his hair and then heard, "You look lovely, this evening, Mr. Katsuki." 

Yuuri yelped a bit and jumped, lucky he had his tea in a sealed cup or it would have spilled everywhere, before turning to look at Victor Nikiforov, standing under the orange haze of one of the street lights, wearing all black again save for a single, blue rose tucked behind his ear, where his hair appeared to be pulled into a braid, draped over one shoulder.  

"Victor! W-What are you doing here?" Yuuri blurted, internally wincing over his rude greeting to the man he had been wondering about all day, and hoping to catch a glimpse of around the campus. 

"I thought I might come see you, my dearest," Victor said smoothly, grabbing Yuuri's free hand in his cold, gloved grasp and bowing low over their joined hands, before placing a soft kiss onto Yuuri's knuckles and straightening out of his bow.  

Yuuri felt icy fire sear through his hand, and he flushed while stammering, "I-It's nice to see you. I was wondering if I'd see you again." 

This man couldn’t be real.  

"Oh, I'm here to stay, my little dove, don't you fret. Would you care to accompany me on a stroll through the nearby park?" 

"Uh...y-yes, yes, I would." 

Victor tucked Yuuri's hand into his elbow, holding onto it with both of his own hands and leading Yuuri along. Yuuri felt a chill seep into his arm from where it made contact with Victor's body, but his fingers still tingled with warmth. He didn't think he would ever get used to the completely bizarre sensation of just being around this man. He tried not to dwell on how his heart started thumping madly when Victor had told him he would stay. He didn't even know this man. He was crazy. This was all crazy.  

They walked towards the small park on the campus, which had a tiny gazebo in the center, that a small stream wound its way around, under a wooden bridge. Normally, there were ducks or geese around but they were all gone for the night it seemed, maybe sleeping cozily in their nests somewhere. They sat down on a bench inside the gazebo and Yuuri felt questions bubbling up, trying to blurt themselves out of his mouth, but he stopped himself, just as Victor started talking.  

"Mr. Katsuki, I would like to court you." 

What? 

Had he suddenly been transported into a weird, young adult supernatural romance novel that was supposed to take place in the Victorian era?  

What even was his life now? 

"Who are you?" Yuuri finally blurted.  

"My apologies, my darling, I thought I had introduced myself last evening. I'm Victor Nikiforov, and you may call me Victor, of course." 

"Okay, yeah, Victor, I remember that but..." 

"Yes, little dove?" 

"I mean...w-who are you? Where are you from? How come I don't remember you teaching here before yesterday but I've been dreaming about you for months? Why are you...so cold?" Yuuri finished, shivering where their arms brushed, his hand still clasped in Victor's own.  

Victor scooted impossibly closer, leaning towards Yuuri, and murmured next to his ear, "Please, my love, just trust me, at least for now. I mean no impropriety, I just...I just wanted to be close to you, Mr. Katsuki." 

"Yuuri, you can call me Yuuri," Yuuri whispered through numb lips, feeling dazed and even more confused than before; and somehow, he decided he was just going to go with it all, take this crazy roller-coaster ride and hope he didn't get seriously hurt somewhere along the tracks, at least for now-he didn't think the frantic butterflies beating and swarming in his chest would let him do otherwise.  

"Thank you, my Yuuri. You have no idea how much that means to me," Victor purred, tugging the blue rose from behind his ear and offering it for Yuuri to take with his free hand.

"To say my first name? I mean, we have honorifics in Japan, but I don't remember it being a big deal to say someone's first name here."  

"Yuuri, your name is so lovely, it is a pleasure and a privilege to be able to speak it without impropriety in your gracious presence. And now, beloved, if I might ask of you another favor?" 

"Yes, anything," Yuuri responded easily-he might as well just go with it at this point, he was committed to whatever crazy this turned out to be now.  

"May I court you, dearest Yuuri?"  

"Yes." 

"Oh! My darling! How happy you've made me!" Victor exclaimed, lifting Yuuri's hand from where it was tucked against his body to lay another kiss onto it.  

Yuuri was escorted back to his apartment building, and was left with a third kiss on his hand, and a promise that he would be 'called upon' soon.  

He had no words for Phichit's buzzing questions. He dreamt of Victor again. When he woke the next morning, on the way to his first class, he was stopped on his bicycle by a harried-looking courier holding a ridiculously large bouquet of blue roses, their stems wrapped in crimson silk.  

"Yuuri Katsuki? On your way to your first class in the Art Building? Blue glasses, and a blue backpack, rusty bicycle, so I'm hoping this is you because these things are heavy." 

"Yes, y-yes, that's me." 

"Here you go!" The courier shoved the roses at Yuuri and took off.  

Yuuri had no idea what to do with them, so he precariously tied them to the wire frame on his bicycle with a bungee cord, but as he did that, he heard a crinkle come from the silk. He had overlooked an envelope.  

He looked at the envelope, it was made of thick, cream-colored paper and was sealed with a blue wax seal, with the image of a rose pressed into it. He opened the envelope and took out a note inside, written in elegant cursive script: 

 _'My little dove, My Yuuri, I cannot wait until I will be in your company again this evening, where we may paint our dreams together. I would call upon you tomorrow evening, if you're_ _amenable_ _. Would you like to take another stroll with me? I would love the opportunity to learn all about you. I hopefully await_ _your_ _answer, tonight._ _Until then, my Yuuri. All My Love-Victor_ _Nikiforov_ _.'_  


	3. Part III: Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor get their eternal happily ever after.

“Yuuri, my darling, I’m a...vampire.” 

His head was spinning. Is this what it was like to experience an existential crisis? Or a bout of hysteria?

“Oh, little dove, you’re swooning, please, love, sit down.”

Yuuri let Victor’s chilled hands gently guide him to sit on a regency-era feinting couch, upholstered in heavily embroidered fabric covered in blue and silver roses. It was probably the real deal, Yuuri though a tad hysterically, since Victor was apparently from sometime in the late 1700’s. 

Makkachin came gamboling into the room, and jumped up onto Yuuri’s lap eagerly, licking at his familiar face for attention. Yuuri’s hands moved numbly over the poodle’s soft curls, trying to reign his fevered mind to some semblance of normality. 

But. But this wasn’t normal. Victor wasn’t normal. He was a vampire, and...and he was so sweet, and thoughtful, caring, and, and so very lonely. 

“Darling? Darling, are you alright?”

“Makkachin? Is she...?” Suddenly it made sense. Why her nose always felt like an ice cube on his skin. Why her tongue never felt warm on his skin, it was always as cold as ice cream. Yuuri had never seen Victor give her treats or feed her. And they’d been ‘courting’ now for several months. Yuuri has told Victor he loved him just minutes ago, and Victor had told Yuuri his deepest secret. 

The reason he had ironic silverware and mirrors all over his ‘classroom’. How he came to be in said teaching position suddenly and everyone seemed to already know him but Yuuri. Why he was so old fashioned in his affections towards Yuuri. Why his touch felt so cold...

“Makkachin has been the one companion I’ve kept with me in my eternity. But, Yuuri, my love, I felt so empty, so numb. Every day blurred to the next. I didn’t feel alive. But you, Yuuri, you brought me life and love. You are everything to me. You’re my saving angel, and love, I know it’s a lot to think about but if you’ll have me I cannot bear to be without you ever again, please little dove, be my eternal angel?”

“My f-family...?”

“You may decide in the years to come. I’ll give you anything your heart desires. You are my heart, and I cannot breathe, I cannot live without you.”

“My painting? My artwork?”

“Sweetheart, I’ll continue to teach you to be the greatest artist there ever was. I’ve been painting under many aliases and styles throughout the last couple hundred years, you’ve studied my work in your classes and in museums countless times, I’m sure. You can have that too, little dove, you make art by living, by moving, breathing, my darling Yuuri, you are art. You’re precious, priceless artwork, glorious to behold.” 

“You’ve been so lonely...Victor, I’m so sorry.” Yuuri gulped and hiccuped on a sob, his poor Victor. How could he have been alone for so long and remained the same kind and gentle person Yuuri had gotten to know over these past few months? 

“Please don’t cry, my love. I won’t ever have to be alone again, if you agree to be my eternal angel. With me always.” 

“Yes.”

“Oh, my darling! You’ve made me so happy, I cannot begin to explain-Oh, Yuuri, love,” Victor dropped to one knee and pulled out a golden wedding band from his pocket, “My Yuuri, you’ve accepted me for who I am, you’ve given me life and love, please, my love, marry me?”

Yuuri laughed wetly, wiping his tears away before Makkachin could lick them off with her cold tongue, and pulled a golden wedding band from his own pocket, “Victor, I was going to ask you to marry me after I told you I loved you. I know it’s fast but I’ve never met anyone like you and I know I won’t ever feel this way about anyone ever again.”

Victor grabbed both of Yuuri’s hands, around Makkachin, who had firmly planted herself in Yuuri’s lap, and pressed kisses to his knuckles, laughing in joy.  

They slid the golden wedding bands onto eachother’s hands. 

Yuuri had said yes to Victor, to countless lifetimes by his side, to life and love eternal; he squeezed Victor’s cold hand and felt more tears run down his face, happy tears, he knew he had never been happier than this moment, and he’d be able to live in it for eternity.  

*~~~* 

“Shh, little dove, it won’t hurt sweetheart, I promise you it will feel pleasurable, pleasure upon pleasure, like you’re drowning in it.”

Yuuri whimpered and gasped, as Victor kissed his way up Yuuri’s naked legs with his chilled lips.  

They were married. Yuuri’s family wanted to remain mortal, but supported Yuuri’s decision to live eternally with Victor and agreed keep their silence on it all. Yuuri and Victor had moved to a castle Victor owned in Russia. And tonight was their wedding night. 

Victor had not touched Yuuri beyond chaste kisses before now. They had planned for Yuuri to be turned on their wedding night, upon consummating their marriage, so he could enter their new life, eternally, with Victor as one body, one heart, one soul.  

Victor had told Yuuri all he would do was drink Yuuri’s blood, and then Yuuri would drink from Victor, and then his body would change over the course of three days. He said it was more pleasurable the longer he drank of someone. But it didn’t have to be a long bite, it didn’t have to feel bone numbingly good, it could be accomplished with a quick nip, not sexual at all. But Yuuri had blushed and asked that Victor share that pleasure with him. 

So, Victor reached Yuuri’s lush thighs and ran the sharp tips of his fangs delicately against Yuuri’s sensitive skin, eliciting a sharp gasp from his husband. He moved his cold mouth to Yuuri’s hardened sex and sucked until Yuuri’s toes were curling and he was shouting with his release. Yuuri was bowed off the bed, fingers digging into the sheets, still screaming his way through an orgasm when he felt Victor’s fangs pierce the inside of his thigh, and the sensation of his lover sucking at the punctures, drinking his hot blood in mouthfuls while he moaned against Yuuri’s warm flesh.  

Victor drank until Yuuri was dizzy with pleasure. Victor had been right, it didn’t hurt, not at all. It was numbing at first and then the longer Victor sucked the more pleasure Yuuri felt moving through his body, until he orgasmed again just from Victor drinking of him. Yuuri screamed again and again, until he saw black spots dancing in his vision and he was too weak to scream in pleasure any longer. 

Victor pulled his mouth away from Yuuri’s thigh and pulled his fingers out of his husband’s body, where he had been prepping him for penetration while Yuuri was otherwise distracted by Victor drinking from his thigh. He held himself over his husband’s body, arms shaking with nerves; he was about to marry his body to another for the first time in his ageless life. 

He entered Yuuri in one thrust, and as he filled his husband, Victor punctured his own wrist with his fangs. He placed his wrist to Yuuri’s cool lips and coaxed him to suckle and drink large mouthfuls of Victor’s blood while thrusting into his husband all the while, joining them in the most intimate of ways. 

He filled Yuuri with his release and joined their bloodied lips together, fingers intertwined, and murmured, “My Yuuri, my darling, my eternal angel, how happy you’ve made me. I love you.”

“I love you too, Victor. Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought by leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
